Walking in Red
by zombiefishy
Summary: Karkat is stuck in a post-apocalyptic world when his lie is threatened by a certain red eyed renegade. she decides to make up for her itchy trigger finger. Humanstuck and zombie apocalypse... M for smut... this is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle ;n;


Typically, An apocalypse is understood to be an endless path. They can be filled with fruitless attempts of survival and it sends you into a spiral of depression. You can no longer see right from wrong and you make decisions that will ultimately lead to your death. You've only come to know such situations because of movies and television shows but the fact of the matter is, an apocalypse can be survived….. If you have the right person alongside you to watch your hide from zombies and the occasional rogue.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. The year is 2687. You are a rogue nomad living in an underground cave system you stumbled across 2 months ago after looking for ammo for your silenced, .22 pistol. This is your favorite gun and you would not know what you would do without it. It's saved you countless times from the various creatures that inhabit the barren land that surrounds you. You're beyond hot and thirsty. You have plenty of food though. You found an abandoned truck carrying canned goods for what seems like a local supermarket. You need to find water though. You decide that you cannot wait any longer in this cave. You walk around your home and find everything you could possibly need. This is a disadvantage of yours. You suffer from paranoia. Too much of your surprise though, it doesn't act up as much as it used to. It mainly only flares up when you are about to do something that you are sure will lead to your death… even though nothing ever has. You grab spare ammo, a canteen of water, a Machete and an extra pair of underwear….. Just in case. You step out into the sunlight and the rays are so intense you cover your face and cringe.

K- "FUCK…. Holy shit that's bright".

You stumble to the ground as you trip on a rock poking up from the dry dirt. You get up and dust yourself off and cough a few times to get the dust out of your throat.

K- "Ugh. This shit is gross…. I need to find a better place to live".

You begin to walk. You shuffle along the desert plane dragging your feet. You have a towel draped over your head and headphones in your ear. You found an iPod shuffle about a week ago and managed to jury-rig a charger out of an old car battery and some other random parts. You try to use it sparingly still though and only use it on long journeys. The music keeps you distracted from the heat and helps you focus on the task at hand. You look up and see a large hill plastered with large and small boulders. You need the vantage point so you decide to trudge on up. You start up the hill on all fours. One step after another, grabbing anything that seems to be strong enough to pull yourself up. Two small rocks tumble down the hill, almost hitting you. You wonder how that happened. There isn't a single bit of wind and you are the only one here…. Or so you thought.

You climb up further being cautious, making sure your pistol is in easy reach. Four more rocks roll down past you but not close enough to hit you. At this point you're scared. You don't know what the hell is going on and you don't want to know. You stand up and pull out your pistol and get for whatever might come from over the peak. Creeping along, you look back and forth looking for some signs of what the fuck is happening. As you feared, a creature almost out of RL. Stein comes stumbling out at you from behind a rock. It's not fast but you're still scared shitless. You close your eyes and open fire. BANG….. BANG BANG BANG!

You shoot it four times in the face and it wobbles before falling to the ground and pouring black and red blood into the cracks and crevices in-between the rocks. You bend over with your hands on your knees and wipe the sweat from your brow with your forearm. Panting.

K- "Shit I can't take another scare like that again".

Almost as if you jinxed it, two more undead fucknuts lurch their way from behind a boulder on the left. You've had enough of this shit and decide to unload the rest of your clip on them. You pour the remaining 12 rounds into their heads and watch them fall to their knees and pour blood on the rocks.

K- "Fucking shit. How many more of these assholes do I need to deal with?"

You sigh and climb your way up the rest of the hill. You look around. The sky is blue but filled with dust and sand from the surrounding wasteland. You look constantly until you see a rusty water tower in the distance. You see it as a possible place for water but it is directly open to everything. If you get surrounded, you're fucked, and you're very aware of this. You ponder the situation but you decide you have no choice. You slowly creep down the boulder covered hill, following the cliff face to the right of you. You stay in the shade, being as discreet as possible. Any added attention can end in a less preferable fate that you would much rather avoid so you decide to wield your machete instead of your prized pistol. You edge along the side until you reach the end. You're terrified because one step in any direction other than back will leave you in the open to anything and everything. You take a deep breath and dart across the dry lake bed. Somehow you make it to the water tower but at the cost of further dehydration. You clamber up the ladder slowly until you reach the platform above. You shuffle along until you find the door. It's caked in rust but you've made it this far and you're not giving up now. You use every last ounce of strength you have left turning the large battleship-like steel door handle until finally you hear it give way. You open the door and only see a small puddle. Not nearly enough to fill your canteen but you're out of options. You get on your knees, cupping water in your hands, you slurp the disgusting liquid. You are ashamed of your actions but at least no one saw it….. Right?

You step out feeling not much better but anything will help. You know this won't last for long and you need a more permanent solution to your situation. As you step out you hear a gunshot. You would know that gun anywhere. A Barrett .50 cal. You want nothing to do with such a weapon. You know damn well that you won't survive a hit from that and you don't want to challenge those claims. You fly down the ladder and spring towards the base of the cliff where you know your attacker won't be able to find you. You scuttle along the base of the cliff and around the side. You find a small path making it not only easy but silent as you ascend to face your attacker. As you reach the peak you spot the assailant who is unaware of your presence. To your surprise however, contrary prior beliefs, your foe is a female. She's wearing shoddy and worn leather vest cut in half around the mid-section revealing her slender stomach. She is wearing short shorts with boots. She has black hear and a pair of red glasses. You can't let this moment get away from you. You pounce onto her back, holding the machete across her neck.

K- "Why the FUCK were you shooting at me?"

T- "I'm a mercenary, it's kind of my job."

T- "Besides, it wouldn't be very smart of you to kill me."

K- "What the hell are you saying?"

T- "You're obviously in need of supplies and I know where you can get them."

K- "How do I know I can trust you? You could be just another fuck who couldn't give two shits about someone they hurt."

T- "Well fine, don't trust me. It'll be your loss."

You sit there and ponder whether you should trust this girl. Every bone in your body is telling you that this is a bad idea but for some reason you can't help but feel like she MIGHT not kill you.

K- "Fine. I'll go. But on one condition."

T- "I don't think you're in any position to be negotiating."

K- "Says the girl with a knife to her throat."

You press the blade against her jugular with slightly more force making her cringe in pain.

T- "Fine… What's your condition?"

K- "If you point that fucking gun anywhere near me again I won't hesitate to slit your throat and pull your spine through the front of your neck. GOT IT?"

She pauses for a moment in disgust.

T- "….Okay. Deal. Now get the hell off of me you psycho."

K- "Good. Thank you"

You stand up removing the blade from her throat leaving a red indented line where she rubs to soothe the pain.

You and your new "companion" set out into the lifeless wasteland. You're about 4 feet behind her and you can't help but wonder how she has kept such a figure under the circumstances. Her body almost reminds you of an hourglass but not that dramatic. She seems to be in her late teens to early twenties and her breasts and posterior are quite large for a girl of her age. What the hell are you doing? This is no time for lust. You pause and shake your head like a dog shaking off excess water as if trying to shake the thoughts of sex out of your head. You make a quick jog to catch up so you aren't tempted to stare.

K- "So where the fuck are we going exactly?"

T- "Don't worry so much."

K- "Sorry for being a little fucking paranoid over the fact that I'm walking with someone who just tried to kill me to some secret place I've never fucking heard of"

She turns to you, putting one hand on your cheek she pulls you into a deep 4 second long kiss and pulls away slowly.

T- "Now will you fucking relax?"

K- "U-uhh… w-what the fuck… why did y-you….. U-uhhhh."

T- "Pick your jaw off the ground and be a good boy and cover me why don't cha'"

Before you can answer she sprints off into the distance to what appears to be an abandoned SUV. You hesitate but realize you should follow her but from a distance. If both of you got cornered you're fucked. She makes it to the SUV and still no sight of any walking dead. She pulls on the door but to no prevail. She's forced to use the butt of her rifle to smash open the driver side window setting off what felt like the single loudest car alarm in history. The sound rattled through the hills and mountains. She opens the door and hot wires the truck in record time shutting off the alarm but the damage is already done. You sprint up to her in total fear.

K- "What the FUCK was that for?"

T- "It's not like I tried to do that."

K- "Well do you see any of them?"

T- "No. I think we're goo… Oh shit."

K- "WHAT? WHY OH SHIT?"

T- "Umm. We Have Company"

She points forward at a stumbling group of what seemed to be around 50 or so undead assholes. You turn around only to see an even greater amount fumbling in your direction.

K- "What the Fuck do we do?"

T- "Shut the hell up and shoot."

K- "No gun remember?"

T- "Then use the machete"

K- "Oh….. Right"

You walk up trying to seem manlier in front of her. You stand and wait. One of the faster zombies manages to make it up to you first. You do some sort of sideways spin kick into the head of the zombie. You behead to before it even hits the ground. You stand there in shock that you attempt at being Jet Lee actually worked. You had only practiced that in your room prior to this occasion and had no faith in the success of that move. You don't try your luck a second time because you don't trust in your karate "skills". You bash in a few more heads with the blade and run back to the SUV. You notice she's on top of the truck taking out the ones behind.

K- "HEY. Let's get out of here. I'm getting tired and I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

T- "I agree. I'm getting low on ammo anyways. Get in the back and take this."

She hands you a heavily modified, silenced Uzi with full stock and foregrip. And pushes a button on the dash, opening the hatch

T- "Sit and cover us from behind."

K- "Just get us out of here"

She puts it in drive and floors it, flinging up streams of dirt and rocks resembling angel wings. You open fire on the ones not knocked down by the hail of debris. You turn around and lean out the window and take out 6 more in front of the truck, clearing a path in front. One stumbles in front of the SUV ultimately obliterating on the windshield leaving a long bloody streak. You beak free and the two of you continue driving for a few miles before you can relax. You climb back in and jump into the passenger seat.

K- "Well now that we're in the clear, I never got your name"

T- "Terezi Pyrope. And you?"

K -"Karkat Vantas."

T- "Weird name. But cute"

Your eyes open and you cough since you have nothing to say.

K- "U-uhh…. Well… what did you do before all of this?"

T- "All of what?"

K- "y'know, hell inhabiting earth, the end of life as we know it, the apocalypse."

T- "Oh. I was a college student. I didn't really know what I wanted to study. I just kinda floated under the radar y'know. Both of my parents were dead so I lived with my grandma. As you can see, she didn't make it, since then I've just been going from city to city, town to town, trying to find some ounce of life. But to no prevail."

K- "Wow. Sorry to hear about your grandma. I hope I'm not crossing any lines but, was she eaten?"

T- "No. Actually she committed suicide. She said she saw no point in living in a world where hell has overflown onto the surface. Then she shot herself. I can't blame her. Anyways. Enough about me. What was life like for you before this shit broke out?"

K - "I ummm….. I actually dropped out of college 4 months before this. I was failing pretty badly and had… well… still have serious anger issues. I was jumping from job to job and lived in my car. I was going to out myself before any of this shit happened anyways. I still don't know why I haven't. Maybe it's a foolish hope that somehow things will get better. I don't know. I'm just being dumb."

T- "Well I guess you got me beat."

K- "Yea…. I guess."

T- "Well we're here"

You look up to see a tattered old house with steel fencing and boarded up window. Not to mention the front yard is covered in mines. Terezi parks the SUV in the driveway and you both get out. Dodging the visible mines, you make your way to the front door. She undoes the 11 locks on the door and you finally make it inside. You're amazing at how nice the inside actually is. It looks as if the house has been unaffected by the hell outside.

K- "Wow. This place is fucking amazing. How did you do this?"

T- "This was a friend's house and I happened to find it before anyone else did. Thankfully. Oh there's full electricity and running hot and cold water. Try not to use too much though and keep quiet. There aren't any dead outside and I'd like to keep it that way."

K- "Oh fuck. I've needed a bath. "

T- "Well have fun."

You make it upstairs and into the bathroom. You draw a hot steaming bath. You undress and slowly climb in. you're overcome with bliss. It's hard to imagine anything better than this. You scrub clean, get out realizing you're out of clothes. You can't put on the same blood soaked rags you had on before so you put on a towel and head back down stairs and find Terezi cooking.

K- "Hey um… you wouldn't happen to have any men's clothes would you?"

T- "Yea. Upstairs, master bedroom closet."

K- "Oh. Awesome, thanks."

You make it back upstairs and find the closet in the master bedroom. You find a drawer labeled "DO NOT OPEN". You try all you can to resist but you can't help your curiosity. You slowly pull the drawer open and to your surprise, it's Terezi's sex toys. This can't help but turn you on but you ignore it, shut the drawer and continue looking for clothes. You turn around in the large walk in closet and find a small section of men's clothing. You refuse to wear another man's underwear so you wear only basketball shorts and a light cotton t-shirt. You hear Terezi get in the shower and the image of her wet, naked figure flies through your head making you shutter and alittle hard. You remain a gentleman and ignore your lustful thoughts for a third time. You walk downstairs, sit on the couch and start watching a movie on low volume. It's titanic. You don't know where your obsession with romantic comedies originated but nevertheless you enjoy them. You hear the shower stop and the bathroom door open. After a few minutes you see Terezi come down the stairs and join you on the other end of the couch. You glance over at her only to see her in short athletic shorts and a black tank top. Her hair is still wet and her body is damp. It takes a lot but you manage to look back and maintain focus on the movie.

K- "Hey um. Not to seem nosey or anything, but why do you have men's clothing?"

T- "Well like I said before, this is my friend's house and she was married so those are her husband's clothes."

K- "What happened to them?"

T- "I don't know myself. I came here to meet up with them and the place was deserted."

K- "Oh ok. Well as long as I'm not wearing a dead guys clothes I'm fine."

K- "Well. You wouldn't happen to be married would you?"

T- "No"

K- "Boy/Girlfriend?"

Terezi giggles at you question.

T- "Hehe. No and definitely not."

K- "Oh. Wow."

T- "What?"

K- "It's just hard to believe someone as umm….. Beautiful as you is single."

T- "You think I'm beautiful?"

K- "Uhh… y-yeah"

T- "I don't believe you. You'll have to prove it."

Terezi grins at her previous remark. She slowly crawls over to you on all fours, eventually climbing on top of you.

T- "Don't think I didn't notice you checking me out today, and I heard you going through my stuff up there."

K- "o-oh... Umm... I'm really fucking sorry."

T- "I bet you wanted to get in that shower with me and take advantage of me didn't you?"

K- "N-no. That's n-not true"

T- "You're lying. You stutter when you lie"

Terezi reaches down, placing her hand on your crotch over your pants and slowly and lightly rubbing up and down.

T- "You're getting hard. You're thinking about me naked right now aren't you?"

You turn your head to the side out of shame and embarrassment.

K- "U-umm…"

T- "Then why don't you stop imagining it and see the real thing for yourself?"

Terezi gets up on her knees. She pulls off her damp shirt and shorts. Underneath she's wearing a teal and red lace bra and panties.

T- "How's that? Better?"

K- "Y-yes. That's great"

She looks down at your ever-growing crotch.

T- "You like my underwear that much?"

K- "Yes."

T- "Well I think it's time I stop torturing you."

Smiling, Terezi slowly pulls down your shorts revealing you're solid cock. You quickly cover yourself with your hands though.

T- "What's the matter? Do you not want this?"

K- "N-no it's not that. It's just that I'm a um..."

T- "A virgin? If it makes you feel any better. This is my first time too."

K- "Oh. W-well… ok."

You slowly uncover yourself revealing your still rock hard cock. Terezi puts one hand around it, getting closer she uses the other hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

T- "You're a lot bigger than I thought."

Terezi gently licks the head of your cock with the tip of her tongue. She trails around it teasing you as she goes. She gently licks up and down both sides of your shaft, slowly coating it in a thick layer of spit. Once she feels like you've had enough, she slowly puts it in her mouth. She goes deeper and deeper until you're pushing on the back of her throat. She gags but keeps it in. pausing for a moment, she slowly starts to bob her head up and down on you manhood. You can't help but moan louder and louder as she picks up speed. She hears your moans and starts moaning herself, sending vibrations into the sensitive head of you dick. You feel this unknown pressure you've never felt before building up. You're not stupid so you know what coming.

K- "T-Terezi… I-I'm going to cum."

T- "Cum in my mouth. I want to taste it."

Terezi goes even faster and begins sucking. She's doing everything she can to make you climax… and it's working.

K- "Terezi… ahhh. I-I'm…"

You can't finish in time before you explode in her mouth. She sits up but you aren't finished. You cum across her cheek. Looking embarrassed, she looks down almost in shame over her actions and swallows everything in her mouth. She takes her index finger, wiping the semen from her cheek, she sucks her finger clean.

T- "Wow. I'm glad to see you enjoyed that as much as I did."

K- "Holy shit. I-I'm sorry. You're really good at that."

T- "Oh. T-thanks."

Terezi answers smiling and blushing. She can't help but feel alittle proud of her inner slut.

You pounce on her, pushing her to her butt. It's your time to be dominant.

K- "It's my turn now"

Now with the same grin Terezi had only a few moments ago, you slowly lick down her neck to her chest. Trailing over her breasts, you don't stop until you've made it to her underpants. You gently lick over her clit, soaking her panties even more than they already were. You leave a large wet spot covering every inch of her pussy. You blow on it gently sending icy cold sensations into her making her moan and claw at the couch cushions underneath. Looking up at her you slowly pull down the dripping article and overcome by the sight of her wet and fully exposed. Embarrassed, she covers herself.

T- "Don't stare like that… it's embarrassing."

K- "U-umm… don't worry. I-it'll all be ok."

T- "Hehe, you're cute when you say dumb things."

Giggling at your stupidity, she slowly uncovers herself giving you full freedom to do whatever you want to her. You spread the lips of her nook out wide and take one long lick to test her reaction.

T- "Ohh Karkat. J-just like that. Pleaseee don't stop."

You can obviously tell she liked it so you decide to go in for more. You take long licks using your entire tongue to almost engulf her pussy. You gently suck on her clit making her quiver and tear at the couch. She wants more and who are you to keep her waiting. You slowly stick your tongue into her nook. You have always had an extra-long tongue and for the first time in a long time it's coming in handy. You push it in deeper and deeper until your mouth is enclosed around her and you're about 2 inches in. she loves it. She's going crazy and you can feel her tightening around your tongue when you move it up and down.

T- "F-fuck Karkat. I-I'm almost there."

Loving it just as much as she is, you use the tip of your tongue to rub her g-spot sending her over the top and into your mouth. Her sweet cum fills your mouth and you gladly swallow it all. You take one good last lick to make sure you haven't missed a drop.

K- "H-how was that?"

T- "It was amazing. T-there's just one thing though."

K- "Oh. Umm… What is that?"

Terezi sits up and wraps her arms around your neck and places her head on your shoulder. She turns to face your ear whispering softly.

T- "I want to feel you inside me."

This remark sends you over the top. You don't know whether to be happy or worried. I mean, what if she doesn't like it? What if you hurt her? These questions fly through your head but you still can't help but want to feel her insides squeezing your manhood as she climax's for the 2nd time. You decide it's best to ask and make sure she just not loopy from all the days' excitement.

K- "O-oh fuck. A-are you serious?"

She sits back with her arms still around the back of your neck. She looks up at you and nods. You're heart skips a beat when you look at her eyes for the first time. You can't help but feel…. In love.

You place one hand on her back and one on her hip as you slowly lay her on her back on the couch. You look at her and as the apparent love between the two of you washes over you, you don't hesitate and you push yourself in. she throws her head back and screams in pain.

K- "Oh fuck. I'm sorry. s-should I pull it out?"

She takes a moment to relax and let the pain dissipate

T- "N-no. It's ok. I-it's starting to feel good."

You can't argue and you don't want to. You slowly push deeper and deeper in until you are so deep you can feel her stomach. You moan and each breath feels like it weighs a ton. You have never felt anything so amazing and you never want this to end. You start to push in and out trying to find the perfect rhythm for you both. Once you think you've got it, you build up speed. Terezi is screaming your name as loud as she possibly can. You can hear her squishing around you and you love it. You can feel her tighten up and you're doing the same. You're both close and you don't want to stop.

K- "T-Terezi I'm about to c-cum."

T- "cum inside me Karkat. Fill me up inside."

K- "B-but you could get pregnant."

T- "I don't care. I love you and I never want to be without you."

Terezi wraps her legs around your waist ensuring you can't pull out in time. You scream her name and explode inside her. She climaxes about 3 seconds after you yelling "Karkat" like her life depended on it. She relaxes and you sit back. As you pull out, 3 large globs of cum drip from her pussy and over her ass. She puts her arms up almost like a cat. She is obviously warn out and is extremely tired. You pick her up and carry her to the bed. You undress and pull off her bra so you are both naked. You lay on the bed next to her and pull up the covers. She scoots closer and gets as close as she can. You wrap an arm around her and kiss her deeply. Her eyes widen but she soon relaxes into it and kisses back. After a while of kissing you pull back and look into her eyes now without a pair of bright red glasses covering them.

T- "Karkat?"

K- "Yes Terezi?"

T- "… I love you."

K- "I love you too Terezi."


End file.
